The Ori Movement
by Blueforest06
Summary: SG1 is back, takes place during Season 10, evryone is in it! Why is Urgo still in the orignal SG1's minds? and what information does he have on destroying the Ori? Find out, please read and review, hope you enjoy.


The Ori Movement 

I to not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters if I did seasons 9 and 10 would have been different and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter would have carried on being the team leader of SG1.

_Fight to the death _

Togar was in his lab, trying to invent a new machine that could clear up after him, since having Urgo implanted in his head he had grown to be quite lazy.  
He was glad he had took the groups advice that had Urgo implanted in their head before hand, he had explored worlds, met people, something he wouldn't of done in his normal state, but it had come to pass, age had finally court up with him, in human years Togar was 500 years old and he was starting to feel it as well.

"I'm Hungry" said Urgo.  
"You're always hungry" said Togar.  
"So are you" said Urgo.  
"I never use to be, now because of you I eat and eat, you're a bad influence on me" said Togar.  
"Let's have a lemon pie" said Urgo.  
"Lets not" said Togar.  
Togar went over to the machine that would transmit food from thin air, a present from the Asgard high council, even thou he didn't want a lemon pie he found himself eating one.  
A alarm was going off that told him someone had activated his gate, he wasn't worried of course as no one had ever got through his barriers, it was protocol, whoever had come through his gate would be transported to his lab unconscious, then he would simply send them back to wherever they had came, as he no longer needed to use technology like Urgo to find out things, him and Urgo did that together now.

But instead of people being transported to his lab unconscious, a woman with black hair and a black dress with a pendant round her neck and four guards were there fully awake.

"What trickery is this, go back to your home world" said Togar.  
"I have come here to offer to join the Ori, I am the Oraci, my name is Aidra and you will join us or be killed" said the woman, clearly the leader of the group.  
"I will never join any group, especially your crusade, I've heard of the Ori and they are pretending to be something they are not, I will not worship or work with any of you, so good day to you" said Togar.  
With that he reached for his device that would send them back to their home planet, he clicked it, hoping for them to be removed but nothing happened.  
"You stupid fool, you should of joined us" said Aidra.  
With her mind she picked the man up, trough him across the room a few times, then choked the breathe out of the man, he was dead but Urgo was not.

"Collect anything of use, search everywhere find the device that I have been searching for" said Aidra to her four guards.  
Her four guards started searching, whilst she felt a presence but couldn't see it.  
Urgo couldn't believe what had just happened, he needed to think now, if he thought the device this woman was looking for and she wanted it, the fate of the galaxy was at stake, if only he could think...

Away in a distance galaxy Lt Colonel Samantha Carter was in her lab, Dr Daniel Jackson was in his study and Tealc was in his quarters, suddenly they all had the same feeling that they should be in the gate room.

Samantha Carter got there first, it was just the same old gate room nothing had changed since she had been there about half a hour ago.

"Sam, what are you doing here" Said Daniel.

"I don't know I just had this feeling that I should be here" said Sam.

"Me to" said Daniel.

"As did I" said Tealc who had just arrived.

"We have to go to P4X 884" the all said.

"What, why are we all having the same cravings and coming up with the same suggestions" said Daniel.

"I think I know, P4X 884 was the planet we encountered Urgo" said Sam.

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why we are having the same sensations and suggestions" said Tealc.

"Well General Landry is at Washington all day and I'm in charge and I say we go and investigate" said Sam.

Just then the rest of SG1 walked into the gate room Lt Colonel Mitchell and Vala.

"Hey guys what's going on" said Vala.

Sam, Daniel and Tealc looked at each other as if they knew something the other two didn't.

"What's wrong" said Mitchell.

"Lets go to the debriefing room" said Sam.

So all five walked up the steps and into the debriefing room.

"Now what I am about to tell you both is for your ears only, understood" said Sam.

Mitchell and Vala nodded.

"There is one mission that SG1 has done that you two do not know about" said Sam.

"But I've read all SG1 mission reports" said Mitchell.

"Not this one" said Daniel.

"We didn't write any reports for this mission as General Hammond, took the gate of the mission list and disclosed all information about this mission, the only people that know about this are us five, General O'Neill, General Hammond and the President" said Sam.

"But why" said Vala.

"We'll explain everything when we get back" said Daniel.

"Why where are you going" said Mitchell.

"We are going to P4X 884 and you are staying here to watch the base for me" said Sam smirking.

"Oh come on Sam" said Mitchell.

"Mitchell rules say that when a General has left the base a qualified officer a Colonel must watch the base until the General returns and since I'm defiantly going on this mission, you are staying" said Sam.

"Fine" said Mitchell.

"Well just because he's got to stay, doesn't mean I have to, I'll go and get my kit on" said Vala and with that she was gone.

Daniel, Sam, Vala and Tealc were at the foot of the ramp 10 minutes later.

Mitchell was in the gate room also but at the computers with Walter, "I've always wanted to say this" Mitchell said to Walter, "SG1 move out" said Mitchell.

Daniel turned to Sam.

"He's loving this" said Daniel.

"I know, lets go" said Sam and with that they stepped trough the gate unaware what was on the other side.


End file.
